fire in her eyes
by lareinesombre
Summary: You swear up and down that she's the most beautiful being in the world. She's always made your heart beat so fast. / Or when Robbie found himself falling in-love with Jade. / Written in 2nd person. / RobbieJade / T for Cursing


**notes: Hey guys! Another story from me! This one is Jade/Robbie so I hope you enjoy it. There's also major hints of Beck/Jade and minor hints of Cat/Andre (because I love those two so much I can't help but add them to a story). Enjoy and no flames please! P.S. I feel like the story didn't end correctly, so please tell me if the ending was okay and what I could do to change it.  
><strong>

**Rated T for Cursing.  
><strong>

**Read and Review... K...Thxs**

**./.  
><strong>

_/Kindergarten/_

You're playing on the playground outside. Everyone looks at you and they stare at you like you're stupid. You sigh sadly. You walk up to a group of kids and talk to them, but they shove you into the dirt and tell you to get lost. You glare up at them angrily. You stand up and kick the dirt angrily. "Back off!" you tell them angrily.

They snort. "You're so stupid," they tell you.

You glare at them and walk away from them. You need to find some other people to talk to. You need some friends.

Your eyes search the playground and you see a girl sitting on the large slide. Her legs are dangling on the slide part and she's holding onto the bars. She doesn't let go of the bars so she can slide down. You watch her, intrigued. She's wearing a dark blue shirt and a black skirt. She has pale white skin. She has beautiful dark brown hair that falls down to her shoulders. You can see a little bit of blue in her hair. You think to yourself that she is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. You decide to talk to her – mainly because she's all alone.

You walk over to her. You climb up the ladder to sit next to her. You put yourself down really close to her small body. "Hey," you say to her. "I'm-"

"I don't care who you are," she says while staring out into the sky. You smile as you hear her pretty voice ring loudly.

"Who are you?" you ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Does it even matter? I'm just a girl. I'm in your class. Figure it out," she tells you. She lets go of the bars and slides down the slide. You watch her go down. You watch her walk away and you love looking at her.

You were only five years old though. You didn't know what love is.

_/Seventh Grade/_

By seventh grade, everyone in the grade is dating somebody else. Rumors go around about who's had sex already and who hasn't. You try to sit with popular people, but they always ignore you.

You've found a friend though. You and the girl from kindergarten sit all alone every day during lunch. You're both known as losers. You've even heard people say that you both should date. You tell her this and she glares at you. She will usually shove your food in your face and pour your drink on your head. You'll just smile because you really love the way her blue eyes turn darker when she becomes angry.

One day, you and her get in a fight. You're both yelling at each other in the school hallways. You shove her and she shoves you even harder. You fall on the floor and she glares down at you. "Just give up!" she shouts at you.

"What are we even fighting for?" you ask her angrily because you really can't remember. All you know is you wanted to see the fire in her eyes.

She glares down at you. "I don't know!" she shouts loudly.

You stand up and look into her eyes. You're only an inch taller than her, but you like it. You look down at her and glare at her. She spits in your face and you wipe it off. "I-"

"Don't care," she says. "I don't know why the heck I'm even friends with you. You're such a loser."

You blink your eyes angrily. "I'm a loser?" you ask her. "And what are you? Amazing?"

There it is. The anger flares up even more. "I'm not a loser!" she shouts at you.

"Have you ever dated or kissed anyone?" you ask with a smirk on your face.

"No… But neither have you!" she yells.

You shrug. "Want to stop being losers?"

"What the fu-" You stop her from talking by crashing your lips against hers. You're eyes are slightly open. You see her eyes are wide open and she's staring at you like you're crazy. You smile into the kiss and close your eyes. You wrap your arms around her waist because you really don't know what else to do. You've never done this before.

Finally, she pulls away. She looks up at you and then smacks you across the face. "What the fuck was that for?" she shouts angrily.

"You two," a teacher says walking up behind you both. "Both of you have detention. You should know to not kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend in school. It's not allowed. Oh, and Miss West, you have extra detention for cursing."

She glares up at the teacher. As he walks away, she turns to you. "Fuck you," she says. Her middle finger flies up at you. She stomps on your foot and walks away angrily.

The next day, you learn that somebody had been watching you two. And they had taken a picture. Now that picture was all over the school. You had opened your locker that morning and a picture of you kissing her fell out. It said 'Nerd's True Love'. You tore it up and threw it in the trash.

She ran up to you that day. She kicked you so hard that you fell on the floor. "I fuckin' hate you!" she screamed at you. "You ruined my life! Being here at this stupid school was the best thing in my life and it's ruined!" She kicks you so hard in the stomach that you groan so loudly. She finally stomps away angrily.

One week later, she's gone. She left the school because she hated what had happened. She didn't want to be known as the girl who kissed the nerd/loser boy. So she left and went somewhere else. You decided to visit her house later on, but a family lived there. Evidently, she had moved to California and California is oh so far away.

_/Ninth Grade/_

Your family decides to move to California. Hollywood, to be exact. You can't believe it. You've always wanted to go there and you've always wanted to somehow become famous.

On your first day there, you see her again. You swear that you can't breathe anymore. Your hand flies over your chest and you swear that you're going to pass out. She turns and sees you. She has glare on her face. Then, her expression is shock – and fear. The shock and fear is gone in a second and a glare is on her face again. She walks over to you and stomps on your foot. "Loser," she hisses at you.

_/Twelfth Grade/_

You two are friends – to some sort. You decided to get rid of your puppet (only because she thought it was stupid). She's dating her long time boyfriend, Beck. You? Well, you're dating no one.

But one day she runs over to you and punches you in the gut. You fall against the lockers and bang your head. She picks you up by your shirt and drags you into the janitor's closet. She roughly shoves you against the floor and you know she's thinking about kicking you in the gut. She takes a deep breath and closes her fists tightly.

Her eyes open and you can see a fire blazing in them – you think it's so beautiful. She kicks you in the shin. "You fuckin' bitch!" she hisses at you. You're about to tell her that you're not a girl, but she bends down and covers your mouth with her hand. "You told everybody about that thing that happened in seventh grade!"

"I dwindt day dat," you shout into her hand. She smacks you across the face. Her hand is no longer on your mouth so you shout, "I didn't say that! I swear! I would never do that to you!"

She glares at you and there's so much hatred in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and her hand is suddenly in her pocket pulling a wad of paper out. She shoves it at you. You open it and you see that cursed picture of you and her kissing. You gulp. She's slowly calming down and leaning against the wall in the closet. You don't know what to say anymore.

"Sorry," is the only thing that escapes your mouth.

She sighs and puts her head in her hands. You've never seen her so weak before. "I hate my life. Why did you have to kiss me in seventh grade? This is your entire fault," she says, the fire slowly coming back into her eyes.

"Jade," you say carefully. "It's no big deal. We don't even like each other like that. It's just one small mistake." Lies, lies, lies, lies.

She looks up at you carefully. "But what about Beck?"

"You never cheated on him."

She doesn't say anything and just looks down. She sighs and slowly stands up. "You're too nice," she says as she leaves the closet. She comes back and glares at you. "Don't leave until ten minutes have passed. I don't want anyone to think I even know you."

./.

Cat randomly runs up to you one day, Andre being dragged right behind her. "You're in-love with Jade?" she squeals excitedly. "This is so exciting! Jade is such a wonderful person and she's so amazing. She's a great person to have a crush on! And-"

"I don't love Jade," you say interrupting her.

"But you kissed her in seventh grade," she tells you innocently.

"That doesn't mean I'm in-love with her."

Cat sighs sadly. "So, has Jade talked to yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think she almost murdered me."

You walk away from Cat and Andre. Cat keeps asking you questions, but you ignore her.

./.

"So, you've kissed Jade?" a voice asks from behind you. You turn around and see Beck standing there. You're suddenly sort of nervous.

"It was a long time ago. Who can remember?" you tell him immediately.

"Yeah, but how'd a picture of it get posted all around the school and ruin Jade's life? Again?" he asks.

You shrug your shoulders. "I don't know. Probably someone from our old school showed up and posted it. The people there were a bunch of jerks."

"Mhmm, just make sure that you don't ruin her life anymore."

_/24 Years Old/_

You see her walking around in a store. You're thinking of walking over to her and saying hi, but you don't. You're worried she might punch you in the face or something.

She glances in your direction and back at her cart. She then quickly looks back at you. She walks over to you with a fire in her eyes. "Hey, stupid," she says as she gets closer to you.

"So, how've you been?" you ask her because you really don't know what else to say.

She rolls her eyes at your dumb question. "I'm good I guess. Beck asked me to marry him." She shows you the ring on her finger. You look at it closely and notice a black diamond in it. You're not really surprised that it's black. "Are you getting married anytime soon?" You don't answer. She shrugs her shoulders and a smile slowly appears on her face. She playfully punches your shoulder – and you're shocked it doesn't hurt. "You're invited to the wedding," she says.

She walks away from you and you turn around and watch her leave. You can't help but notice how insanely beautiful she is.

But you'll always love the fire in her eyes.


End file.
